


Ода Трандуила и Торина №1. Болезнь длиною в жизнь.

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задумывалась как шутливая, а получилась грустная, мечтательная, пылкая…<br/>(Все благодаря Торину, он опять испортил все своей любовью, УУУУУУ!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ода Трандуила и Торина №1. Болезнь длиною в жизнь.

**Место действия: Эребор. Комната Торина.**

**Трандуил вступление:**

( _Говорит с придыханием, надменно, дерзко уставившись на Торина)_

Однажды в студеную зимнюю пору,

Я пьяный поехал с лосем к Эребору.

В дороге замерз я и сильно продрог,

Но Торин любезно подсунул мне грог.

В бане попарил, чаю налил,

Растер меня спиртом,

В постель уложил,

Лечил меня пылко,

Я чуть не сгорел!!!

Наутро, я понял,

Что я заболел…:(

_(Грустно вздыхает и томно хлопает ресницами в сторону Торина)_

**Торин вступление:**

( _Говорит с досадой, переходя на расстроенный тон, не отрывая взгляда от умопомрачительных лазурных глаз Короля Эльфов, тот иногда притворно и стыдливо опускает глаза и немного краснеет)_

Нет,

Абсолютно все было не так!

Я понял, какой

Я тогда был дурак!

_(_ _facepalm_ _)_

Ты пьяный приперся,

Ругаясь как черт!

Меня соблазнял,

Но я все же был тверд!

На кухне серьезный устроил погром,

У Балина стырил семейный альбом,

Бофуру в шапку ежа подложил,

Мой мраморный трон чем-то липким облил,

Закрылся в сокровищнице, что перебор!

Оттуда орал, что спалишь Эребор.

_(Трандуил виновато отводит взгляд и краснеет)_

Потом среди ночи в постель ко мне влез,

И что-то шептал про Мирквудский лес.

Запудрил мозги поцелуем и лаской,

Меня соблазнил своей сладостной сказкой.

Огнем ты пылал в моих сильных руках,

Стонал, извиваясь на тонких шелках,

С ума меня свел и увлек за собой,

Я думал, к утру я не буду живой…

_(Трандуил потупил взор и краснеет сильнее)_

Всю ночь предавались любви,

Лишь вздох на мгновенье…

Оргазм за оргазмом – и мы в исступленьи.

_(Трандуил весь пылает, щеки его пунцовые, на Торина смотреть не осмеливается)_

Наутро проснулся ты с хитрой улыбкой,

И понял я все!

Это было ошибкой….

Простудой своей ты меня заразил,

И огненный жар мое тело ломил.

Но ты лишь оделся и дерзко сказал:

\- Спасибо за ночь! Ну, я побежал?!?

И быстро унесся в свой Мирквудский лес,

Словно и не было этих чудес…

_(Трандуил открыв рот, дерзко взирает на Торина. Румянец пропал, и щеки его снова бледные)_

Не было ласки,

Не было страсти,

Никто не стонал

У секса во власти!

Никто не просил:  

-Еще и Еще!!!

Не плакал от счастья

В слезах горячо,

Никто не шептал:

\- Тебя я люблю!

В ответ на упорное:

\- Снова хочу!

Никто, никогда

В объятьях не спал,

И глядя в глаза

Наше утро встречал.

Ни Я был Не Я,

Ни ТЫ был Не ТЫ!

Мы снова сжигаем

Наши мосты.

_(Трандуил недовольно фыркает и поворачивается спиной к Торину)_

Стоишь отвернувшись,

Не слыша меня!

А я распинаюсь,

Дрожа от огня.

_(Трандуил еле слышно вздыхает, утомленный речью Торина. Притворяется, что не понимает, о чем идет речь)_

Потом повернувшись,

Взглянешь на меня.

_(Трандуил поворачивается и снова смотрит на Торина слегка надменно, но уже немного заинтригованно)_

И сразу забуду я все про себя.

_(Трандуил делает неуверенный шаг вперед, не отрывая взгляда от Торина)_

Хочу утонуть в твоих синих глазах,

Представив тебя на тонких шелках.

_(Трандуил подходит ближе и стоит совсем рядом с Торином, в его глазах блестят слезы)_

Ты руки протянешь ко мне

И,

Любя,

Я снова во сне

Поцелую тебя.

_(Трандуил страстно целует Торина до головокружения, пытаясь ему доказать, что это не сон. Торин неловко шатается от страстного натиска Короля Эльфов)_

_(Трандуил его отпускает на миг и тянет его в постель за собой)_

Мы будем любить с тобой до зари,

Вдвоем опьяненные, мы короли.

_(Трандуил пылко прижимается к Торину всем телом, и снова сладко целует его, доводя до исступления. Торин нежно гладит его шелковые серебристые пряди волос, его бледные щеки, ласкает его обнаженную спину, осыпает поцелуями его грудь….)_

**Детям до 16 вход запрещен!**

**ХХХ**

_(Оба лежат в объятиях друг друга, утомленные, запыхавшиеся, но довольные_ _J_ _)_

_(Трандуил кладет голову на грудь Торину, слушает, как сбивчиво бьется его сердце, и хитро улыбаясь, сжимает его руку. Торин гладит его шелковые волосы и мечтательно вздыхает)_

Потом, утомленные

Быстро уснем,

И,

Снова проснувшись,

Мы будем вдвоем.

Вдвоем – навсегда!

Повсюду, везде!

И

В Жизни,

И

В Смерти,

В Счастье,

В Беде.

_(Трандуил устремляет свой грустный взор на Торина и хмурится немного)_

Я БУДУ С ТОБОЙ,

А ТЫ БУДЕШЬ СО МНОЙ!

НАВЕКИ ВЕКОВ

ТЫ – МОЙ,

А Я – ТВОЙ!

( _Трандуил лукаво улыбается и украдкой целует Торина, дразня его своим поцелуем)_

_(Потом, томно взмахнув ресницами, потупляет взор и предлагает все еще раз повторить)_

**Спать-то он точно уже не хочет ;)**


End file.
